


Being Prepared For Any Occasion

by thewightknight



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Maria Hill, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: In her walk-in closet, Maria Hill keeps a collection of totes, labeled for various occasions.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Carol Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Being Prepared For Any Occasion

Carol wasn’t sure how it happened, but it had become the accepted thing. When she was on Earth, she roomed with Maria Hill.

She could have stayed at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. She did, at first. There were always spare rooms in the bunkers. Sure, they had that whole institutional thing going on, but the water was hot, the mattresses were not horrible, and the food in the cafeteria was several magnitudes of order above merely eatable.

But after one rather intense encounter with some unidentified alien critters that had crawled through a portal above rural Idaho, she’d ended up at Maria’s place afterwards. And Maria had a spare room, and she ended up crashing there, and then the next time she ended up back on Earth, Maria had tossed her a key.

Sometimes Goose stayed with Maria, if Fury got called away. Sometimes, even if Fury hadn’t been called away, Goose ended up at Maria’s place when Carol was around. That was a good thing.

Maria’s apartment was homey. Comfortable—it looked lived in, and loved. She had pictures on the walls, mostly framed photographs of landscapes, although there were a few of flowers and sculptures. She had a comfortable sofa with enough throw pillows to prop you up in whatever configuration you chose to sprawl across it with. She had an espresso maker.

She also had a walk-in closet, one side of which was taken up with stacks of totes. They were all neatly labeled as to their contents. When she first saw these labels, she laughed.

“What?” Maria had said, one eyebrow shooting up.

Carol started reading off the names on the labels.

“Minor annoyance. Minor catastrophe. Major catastrophe. World ending event. Night out with the girls.”

Maria shrugged. “A girl’s got to be prepared.”

“I love how ‘world ending event’ is right next to ‘night out with the girls’.”

“I think we’re entitled to a night out after saving the world, don’t you think?”

“What’s in it?”

“The usual. Killer shoes, makeup bag, thigh holster.”

“No weapons?”

“A few knives. Fancier hilts.”

“Huh.”

Before she left after that visit, she got Maria to break into that tote. The shoes, she had to agree, were killer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
